United States of Europe
The USE can be described as a multi-nationalistic Chapter that seeks to unite all of Europe into a single, cohesive whole. The European Union is incomplete, they argue, because there is no real para-national government to keep all the various member states in check with on another. The European Union has the semblance of democracy, but it is really an administrative oligarchy. AKA: Europa. Status: Active. Facts: -The USE has been around for quite some time but has never been able to get its movement rolling. Europe has always been deeply divided by cultural lines and language barriers. And politics, lots and lots of politics. -The forces of USE are usually statesmen, concerned citizens and members of the armed forces. -Members of the Chapter are known as 'Eurocrats.' -The Althing League, from which the USE is believed by many to be an offshoot Chapter, views the USE favorably. -The Sons of Liberty view the USE with equal amounts applaud and suspicion. The USE would be, ideally, a force for democracy, making them the natural allies to the SoL. But Europe has a dark history of monarchism and public opinion within Europe is that Americans are warmongers. To make matters worse if Europe actually united, could they build an army equal to that of the United States? -The same could be said of the Russians and the Cossacks Chapter? -Brussels is the HQ of the European Union, but the USE doesn't officially have one of their own yet. Some members have been pushing for Vienne or Paris to be declared the heart of the Chapter, but neither location has gained a majority popularity within the Chapter. European Guard: The European Guard are en Elite unit within the United States of Europe Chapter. Their function is to safeguard national interests within Europe by detecting external threats and preparing for them in advance. They are also involved in monitoring known terrorists, political insurgents and other internal threats as well. The European Guard functions out of Sweden and employs both members of the Chapter as well as contracted Freelancerss. The Guard is structured as an intelligence agency and so they operate under the radar of official law-enforcement. Romans: The Title given to the Elite members of the Chapter who formed its inner-core of true believer is Roman. To be a Roman is to stand for a United Europe, and this designation will grant a member greater access and influene within the Chapter (and the Chapter's allies, especially the Althing League ). Viennese Rangers: Members of the Chapter who have received military training or some equivalent can apply for membership in the Viennese Rangers. These elite units take the fight to the Chapter's enemies, tracking, stalking, ambushing and otherwise doing everything they can to damage those who oppose democracy in Europe. The Viennese Rangers operate both within as well as outside of Europe proper and they maintain a presence within many of the foreign military forces belonging to European states. Video References: Category:Man